Noah's Redemption
As I went to sleep once again thinking about my time on Total Drama Island, I wondered how it would have been different if I had participated in the "DodgeBrawl" challenge instead of sitting out. "There's nothing I can do about it. I'll guess I'll just have to get over myself." -ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- Episode One: Back to Wawanakwa! The next morning I woke up on a boat. I looked out the window to see a familiar site. Camp Wawanakwa. The site of Total Drama Island. "This is what I've been waiting for. I have to win this time." When I gets off the boat, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Owen, Izzy, DJ, Lindsay, Beth, and Tyler had all already arrived. The host Chris McClean greeted me. "Did you get my list of life-threatning allergies?" I said. I knew I had already said this in the first season but I was determined to say everything I had said when I got there again. "I'm sure someone did," Chris said. Geoff, Katie and Sadie (who were practically attached at the hip), Bridgette, Harold, Ezekiel, Eva, Trent, Cody, Leshawna, Courtney, and Justin all arrived which completed the cast. "Okay," Chris said, "Let's get on group picture on the end of the dock." I knew what was going to happen but I had to take the picture to keep time from drastically altering. "Say Wawanakwa!" "WAWANAKWA!" -Flash!- Just then the dock fell in and we all fell into the water. After we all got up onto the shore, we were told our teams. "On Team One: Cody, Justin, Katie, Beth, Lindsay, Heather, Owen, Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, and Noah!" Chris said. I was kind of hoping that I would be on the Killer Bass but at least I know about the team dynamics over here. "You shall now be known as..." Chris continued. The Screaming Gophers "The Screaming Gophers!!!!" Chris finished. "But Katie's a Gopher! I have to be a Gopher!" Sadie said very anguished. "On Team Two: Bridgette, DJ, Eva, Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Sadie, Tyler, Courtney and Izzy!" Chris announced, "You shall now be known as... The Killer Bass!" http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ehdh.png "Now all you guys head up to the top of cliff for your first challenge!" Gwen said, "I wish he would stop being so enthusiastic." On my way up the mountain I saw Cody fall down. I went over to him and helped him up. "Thanks bro," Cody said after I helped him up. "No problem. Just helping out a teammate. Your name is Cody right?" I said it like a question so he wouldn't think I was weird for knowing his name already. "Yeah, Noah right?" "Yeah." "Are you on the Gophers?" Cody asked me. "Yeah." "Good, let's get to the top of this cliff." We made it to the top were Chris started explaining the challenge with the cliff dive. "I'm not jumping without Katie!" Sadie said still upset about Katie being on the Gophers. "And I'm not jumping without Sadie!" Katie said feeling the same way as her friend who she shated a brain with. "I'll switch teams," Izzy said. "Fine. If it will shut you two up! Chris said giving in. The Gophers were told to go after the Bass. "I'm afraid of heights," DJ said. Chris puts the chicken hat on DJ. "Fine, but you have to wear this for the rest of the day," Chris said. "Okay." DJ started the long walk down the cliff. Everyone but Courtney jumped after that. Courtney said, " I don't think nine of them are going to jump. I'll take the chicken hat. She took the hat and went down the cliff. The Gophers were up. I told Cody we needed to jump first to get established on the island. We both jumped.... and landed in the safe zone. Everyone was ecstatic. "I'm not jumping," Heather announced. "You're jumping if I have to throw you over the cliff," Leshawna said and then proceded to do. "I'll get you loud and proud!" Heather yelled as she landed in the safe zone. Everyone else jumped but Beth. "I'm really scared of heights. Sorry!" Beth said with chicken hat on. "With ten jumpers to the Basses' Nine, The Screaming Gophers win!" The whole team was happy. Ezekiel didn't make his sexist comments at dinner, which suprised me. When they went to the Campfire Ceremony I made a bet that Courtney would get kicked off. When they got back they were missing a certain CIT. I guess I was right. Eliminated Campers Killer Bass: Courtney Category:Competition stories